Catch Ya Later
by AdrenaVeris
Summary: AU, Modern setting. What is she trying to catch, the thief of lives or murderer of truths? MugixRitsu and more.


**A/N: **Happy birthday Mugi! And a very belated b-day present to Athyra-senpai m(o・ω・o)ｍ Finally, a Mugitsu story...

The title of the story belies the atmosphere of this story (as well as my funny faces). Crime/romance, is quite different than any other stories I've written and I will certainly try my best to distinguish such differences. Pairings will be revealed at the end note, though most of them are hinted already in this opener.

Anyways, I shall raise the curtains now ヾ(*ΦωΦ)ノ

Note: there will be quite a few OCs in this story but don't worry, they are just victims and I need call them by something at least ヽ(▼皿▼ヽ)

Warning: Gore I suppose. Vivid descriptions I guess

Disclaimer: I don't own K-on

Special thanks to ghikiJ-san for S-beta X3

* * *

><p><strong>r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r<strong>

**Opener – Deception**

**r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r**

_I am Night. I soar into the starless sky to embrace the coolness of peace and silence. Drafts of air course through my cloak of deception and, fleetingly, I've conquered the world._

_Then I hear an enchanting whisper that satiates my clawing desire to prey._

_With a soft and seductive tone, Darkness calls. _

_Alluring black bestows caresses and kisses upon unfathomable grey._

_Inevitably, Night falls._

* * *

><p>Flash.<p>

She calmly took off her rubber gloves and discarded them into a designated bin.

Flash.

Her weary yet steely eyes lingered on the horrendous mess illuminated by the camera. A brief expression of lament flickered through her young features but it vanished with the flashlight as her professional mask of utter calmness took over once more.

She did not know the mangled corpse staining the elegant carpet. It was a mere object and she was its examiner. Looking at the body as if it was a mere study cadaver and not a murder victim was a simple way of thinking about the situation. The gaping hole in the middle of its shredded ribcage was nothing more than a mystery she must solve. It was just a lab session, she told herself, so there should be no reason to feel uneasy. Indeed, if it weren't for the severity of the situation, she might have found it fascinating. After all, the individual ribs appeared to be meticulously pried away from the sternum to give the murderer an unobstructed pathway in order to retrieve the heart.

That particular organ was not anywhere near the vicinity.

Neither were the other missing body parts.

Emotionless eyes met her own when she stopped in front of a table. Photos were laid out in a seemingly haphazard manner by her colleague, but she knew there must be a pattern to this. Their head analyst was known for her strange quirks and bouts of morbidity, but none of them could deny the brilliance hidden behind the curly-haired woman's distant façade.

"We've recovered Fusada's limbs."

Wakaouji Ichigo's words were short and straight to the point as usual.

"And?"

Wordlessly, the analyst pointed at a particular picture.

It was an image of a pair of half-dissolved hands.

Dr. Hirasawa Ui closed her eyes and took a deep breath. There, the last piece of the puzzle. The young physician calmly wrote down the time of death on the clipboard with finality. She had her suspicions before but this irrefutable evidence finally permitted her to enter this data for future analysis. Fusada Kyosuke had already been dead for approximately 29 hours. Now that the time of death has been determined, they could branch out and work over various details.

"Sulphuric acid?"

Ichigo nodded and tilted her head at their forensic photographer. The tall black-haired woman marched up to them with confident steps and glanced over the photos. Nodding approvingly, she took down her red-rimmed glasses and slid them into her chest pocket.

"I've already covered every corner and procured several samples as well. We need to return to the lab now."

Akiyama Mio patted Ui's shoulder and smiled gently. "You haven't slept much at all have you, Ui-chan? You should go home. Yui must be worried."

Just the thought of her older sister's warm-hearted smile made the ponytailed physician beam with delight. Truly, a day would not be complete without Hirasawa Yui's loving hugs, especially during a stressful time like this.

This 'Heart-Stealer', as their team dubbed the perpetrator, had eluded capture for far too long. In fact, other than his or her defining method of murder, this phantom remained as mysterious and heartless as ever.

"No, Yui's on a mission right now, but don't worry, you'll be able to see her at the end of the day."

Ui and Ichigo nodded respectfully at the approaching Superintendent. Mio, however, appeared to be focused on cleaning the lens of her camera. The medical examiner smiled softly at her burgundy-haired superior, who was also her dear childhood friend. A day would not be complete without watching her interaction with the playful photographer either.

Manabe Nodoka held out her hand wordlessly. The black-haired woman pretended she didn't notice her boss.

Sighing, Nodoka reached over and retrieved those red-rimmed glasses with a simple pull. "You need to get your own glasses some time, Mio."

"Why would I do that when I can just use yours?" The photographer's lips curved slightly as she brushed a strand of those gleaming black tresses behind her ear with a casual flick of her wrist. The bespectacled woman shook her head exasperatedly while Ui tried to stifle a giggle. It was always entertaining to see the usually serious Mio teasing their equally stoic superior.

The physician's amusement faded a little. Then again, this uncharacteristic behavior could only be seen whenever the crime scene was too gruesome. Humor was Mio's way of dealing with her job, while Nodoka temporarily relinquishes her professional mask as her own way of coping with the stress. Ichigo just spoke even less than usual, moving robotically as if she was saving all her energies in organizing the evidence.

Ui sighed shakily. Since her sister was busy, she needed to talk to her roommate to feel better. After all, her friend was very good at dealing with the stress caused by their jobs. The brunette knew the analyst must be tired from working in the lab all night long, but they needed her to examine the DNA samples as soon possible.

Muttering a silent apology, Ui contacted her best friend and hoped she did not disturb the special guest living in their apartment.

* * *

><p>Shrill ringing echoed in the large apartment like a fire alarm, urging the occupants into wakefulness. However, the exhausted figure slumped on the bed only groaned and dragged her pillow over her ears, sleepily clutching them close until the noise gradually faded to nothing more than an incessant buzzing in her mind. She was quite proud of her ability to ignore the alarm clock. After all, she had the entire college career to hone such a handy skill. Without her best friend Ui to drag her to lectures and labs, she would not have bothered to wake up or study. She was famous for her unexpectedly high grades, but she was mostly known for being able to fall asleep anywhere at any time.<p>

Smiling at various amusing memories, she mumbled and prepared to drift off again.

Then, she felt a pair of tiny hands tugging hesitantly at her arm. She could barely sense the motion but she recognized the timid aura based on her instincts alone. Yawning unreservedly, she sat up and brushed her hair in rapid motions in attempts of keeping those curly strands down.

The same pair of hands was still clenched around her sleeve. She blinked and suddenly felt awake when a head rested against her back, seeking comfort.

"Sorry, lemme get that right away."

She turned around and smiled warmly at her charge. Curtains of lustrous black tresses cascaded down the young woman's back and gave her the appearance of a Japanese doll. Vacant but pleading eyes peered through her long bangs much like a lost child.

The guardian wanted to hit herself. How could she have forgotten that Azusa disliked loud noises?

She leaped off the bed and turned off the alarm by pressing it lightly instead of punching the damn thing like she wanted to. No, Azusa would get nervous or even scared. Guilt filled her mind as she glanced back at the bed and found the black-haired woman hugging her knees.

A sudden beeping caused the poor woman to jolt and cover her ears with shaking hands.

Cursing, Suzuki Jun checked her pager and groaned at the code flashing on the screen. She strolled over to her desk to grab her keys. Then, she briskly threw on her coat and a cap, since there was no time to tame her wild russet strands.

"Azusa, I need to go to the lab. Will you be okay staying here on your own?"

The black-haired woman frowned and shook her head vehemently. Worried, Jun immediately went to her charge's side.

"What is it?"

Azusa gestured at the room and pointed at the ceiling. After a moment's contemplation, the guardian managed to grasp her meaning.

"You want me to turn on the light so you can see the room better?"

A mute nod.

After patting her shoulder, Jun complied with her request. Azusa visibly relaxed when brightness gathered her in a maternal embrace.

"Anything else?"

The black-haired woman lowered her head and gingerly touched her throat. Jun bit her lips, frustrated that she was not perceptive enough to notice that Azusa have been in physical pain all this time.

"When did it start hurting again? No matter. You're coming with me. We'll get Ui to check it again and see if she has anything to help the pain. Come on." She gently pried the woman's fragile fingers away from her neck, revealing the red skin and the hideous injury beneath.

A thin and long maroon scab contrasted sharply against her pale complexion, a permanent reminder that her throat was slit like an animal.

She survived the slaughter, but she will be branded forever until her body was nothing but a desecrated corpse.

Azusa weakly pulled her hands out of Jun's, who quickly let go in fear of hurting her. The black-haired woman pulled up the short collars of her sweater to hide her scar, even though the constricting sensation brought a grimace to her face. She opened her mouth as if to say something but when no sound came out, her eyes dulled even more so than before and her shoulders drooped in despair.

"No no, don't force yourself to remember. You don't have to tell me anything. Um, take your time."

The amnesiac victim nodded her head and clutched at Jun's arm. Giving her an encouraging smile, the russet-haired woman gently wrapped a thin scarf around her charge's neck. Azusa blinked slowly and looked up at her guardian, puzzled.

Jun smiled again. Something clicked in the shorter woman's mind, for a grateful glint could be seen in her tarnished garnet eyes. She stroked the soft material, pleased that her grisly scar was hidden from view.

The russet-haired woman turned away so she could drop her smile. She exhaled wearily and rubbed her temples. How was she supposed to look cheerful in front of the same woman she found lying in a pool of her own blood? Jun bit her lips as the horrendous image flashed across her mind, reminding her how fortunate it was that they were able to save this Azusa before it was too late. This case from months ago was not even solved yet and already, they had another sadistic killer on the loose.

No, it must have been the same perpetrator.

It did not matter though. No one will harm Azusa now that she was under her care.

No one.

* * *

><p><em>Everyone seems to be having a good time.<em>

Scoffing, a tawny-haired woman leaned against the pillow with her arms folded. Sharp, ferocious eyes flared under the shades of her cap as she fought to suppress a frustrated growl.

Elegant, billowing dresses danced as the ladies twirled and swayed around along with the soothing melodies played by one of the most skillful orchestras in the country. The gentlemen pranced and led their partners in a confident, almost haughty manner. Innocent giggles, polite smiles and quiet conversations filled up even the corners of the banquet room.

But were they all harmless?

Who was it? Who was the one who dared to disrupt peace and tarnish the glamour of the wealthy?

She smirked, shaking her head. She did not care much for interrupting these people's fun, but if the killer was daring and confident enough to wiggle through all those securities and commit such a heinous act, all of them should be on high alert.

Not participate in this stupid cocktail party.

Ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous. How was it that such a lavish event still existed in the current society? These people were wasting money on these meaningless social gatherings, acting as if they were royalty or aristocrats. Indeed, these heirs and heiresses of huge corporations ordered the servants and workers like this was an irrefutable law of nature.

But she was a mere commoner, wasn't she? It was not her place to judge these foolish people. Her job, however infuriating it may be, was to protect them. Look at them, so oblivious. They had no idea that the party's host was already dead.

Sighing irritably, she looked around the ball room and spotted her associates. Good, even if the mansion's guards were too arrogant to cooperate with them, at least she could count on her comrades.

"Ricchan Ricchan! The food is so delicious! You should try some too!"

Captain Tainaka Ritsu was proud that she did not groan aloud or march towards her partner to punch the airhead. Lieutenant Hirasawa Yui was operating under disguise as one of the party's participants, and those silly acts prevented anyone from suspecting her real identity. However, was Yui really acting or was she being ludicrous for real?

Ritsu decided to ignore the smiling brunette, who got the hint and went to chat up to other dancers. While the captain may be exasperated at Yui's antics, she never ever doubted her partner's ability. The good-natured woman had the highest success rate at undercover missions. No one would suspect a vivacious, seemingly clumsy person to be one of best in the force, would they?

Hirasawa Yui, like her genius younger sister, was a prodigy of her own right. The notorious Heart-Stealer had yet to utilize explosives, but Nodoka did not want to take any chances. Therefore, having a skillful bomb technician like Yui stationed at this mansion was certainly a smart idea.

_Not to mention, I'm the best sniper in the whole force. _Ritsu allowed a proud smirk to adorn her impassive features for a moment before her signature scowl was back in place. This intimidating expression appeared quite often on her face lately whenever she thought about the insidious criminal.

Heart-Stealer.

The name struck terror in those who really knew what the murderer was capable of. The media did not get the complete coverage on the fate of victims, that every single one of the corpses had a hideous hole in its chest, as if the thief of lives literally stole the organ from the unfortunate target. In fact, several victims were still alive when they were fatally robbed, an appalling fact that was determined after extensive analysis by the investigation team members.

The only survivor was a young woman by the name of Azusa. They only knew of her name because of the bloodstained nametag attached to her uniform the night she was found. The black-haired woman had a circular wound on her chest right above her heart, evidence that the Heart-Stealer had chosen her as vulnerable prey. Ui had examined the peculiar marks left on the poor woman and concluded that they were caused by a grotesque version of a cookie cutter.

Fortunately, the wounds were shallow and have healed since. However, Azusa's voice was forever lost and her memories were brutally stolen.

That night, Jun was on her way home and felt like having a midnight snack so she went to the nearest convenience store. Then, she discovered the petite clerk practically drowning in her own blood behind the counter. Ichigo and Mio deduced that, somehow, this monster of a murderer had detected Jun's presence and was forced to leave his or her work unfinished.

For some inexplicable reason, the Heart-Stealer has never killed more than two people on the same day.

Nevertheless, even though Azusa was rescued and was able to cheat death, the severe blood loss and lack of air supply to her brain caused amnesia. Moreover, she had regressed to childlike behaviors and grew rather attached to Jun, who explained the situation to her. Since Ui and Jun lived in a special apartment guarded by extreme security, Nodoka decided it was best that Azusa lived with them until they found out more about the traumatized woman.

Aside from her name, they knew nothing about Azusa. The convenience store manager told them that he was desperate for someone to take care of the place because a family emergency had come up. Azusa overheard his plight and asked if he would hire her. Since the black-haired woman was such a polite and diligent worker that day, the manager did not bother to interview her properly later.

A few days after that, Azusa was attacked.

Ritsu growled under her breath. The case did not make sense at all. So far, the Heart-Stealer's victims were all related to some important figures in the business world. They had influence and wealth, but Azusa appeared to have neither. If the petite woman was an heiress, they would have heard about it already. They still could not find Azusa's relatives with the meager information gathered from her biological data. However, the Heart-Stealer must have targeted her for a reason thus, in order to prevent the killer from finishing her off, they told the media that 'the worker in the convenience store died of blood loss'.

For now, they were all keeping watch on Azusa to make sure she was recovering properly. Ui said that it was best not to force her to remember because it would put further stress upon her mind. Ritsu, on the other hand, believed that those lost memories must be reacquired as soon as possible, since the young woman must have seen the killer's face that night…

"Would you like a glass of champagne, officer? Perhaps a cool drink would clear away the thoughts clouding your stunning eyes."

Fierce amber stared into mirthful aquamarine. Both gems shone bright, piercing and appraising each other under the glamorous light of the chandeliers.

A quartz glass was held by long, dainty fingers that were clad snugly in a charcoal evening glove. Ritsu's wary gaze then trailed up an obsidian empire gown and saw an extravagant necklace made of pearls and a Tiger's Eye pendant. Crescent-shaped ruby earrings have an eerie gleam similar to that of the golden gemstone between the snowy orbs, enshrouding their wearer in a perilous glow.

However, none of the ostentatious jewelry shone as brightly as the blonde woman's serene eyes. Golden strands fell in natural curls down her back, blending impeccably with her creamy white skin and accentuating the darkness of her clothing.

Night and day.

Ritsu lowered her head a fraction, wary of her unusual company.

Standing in front of her was the daughter of the wealthiest tycoon in Japan, Kotobuki Tsumugi.

Perhaps it was because of the necklace, or perhaps it was the very aura emitting from the smiling blonde, for Tainaka Ritsu could only describe the heiress in one way.

A Siberian tiger.

Beguiling and beautiful, devious and dangerous, truly a creature who survived and strived in the cold, treacherous world of the wealthy.

The police captain resisted the urge to fold her arms defensively, and her lips twitched in amusement. Interesting, this harmless-looking ojou-sama was able to raise the alarms in her mind without even doing anything. Indeed, reading an objective overview of a person was completely different than standing face to face against that same being.

Kotobuki Tsumugi's enchanting eyes fluttered as they glanced at the nametag on the officer's jacket.

"What do you think about this party, Tainaka-san?"

"Ritsu is fine, Kotobuki-san," the tawny-haired woman accepted the glass politely while keeping a careful gaze on the blonde woman. Striking up a conversation, was she? It would be rude to decline a pleasant exchange that will surely take place, wouldn't it?

"Then I insist you call me Mugi, Ricchan," the heiress smiled lightly and took a chaste sip from the glass. Ritsu narrowed her eyes and took a huge gulp without any reservation. She didn't mind people calling her Ricchan but the name coming from this ojou-sama felt belittling somehow even though Mugi's voice was soft and friendly.

There was something about those shaded blue eyes that made Ritsu's instincts go into high gear.

Mugi was still smiling.

"Why is the security so high around the mansion, Ricchan?" The blonde took another graceful sip and dabbed at the corners of her lips with a velvet handkerchief. Ritsu placed her empty glass onto the plate of a passing server and waited until the servant was out of hearing range.

"Why do you think the security's high in the first place…Mugi?" She replied coolly, uncomfortable with calling the blonde by her name despite her request.

The heiress chuckled quietly, amused. "The host's personal guards are all over the place, yet I do not see Fusada-san himself. This is a dance party without a lead. Is it really peculiar of me to think that something out of ordinary is happening? Not to mention," Mugi's lips curved as she leaned close.

Ritsu had to force herself to stand still, even though the abrupt proximity almost made her reach for her gun. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed the blonde's earlier friendliness was gone, replaced by a chilling luster in those arctic orbs.

"Not to mention," Mugi repeated casually, "your police friend is gathering as much information as she can, isn't she?"

"You think you're clever, huh?" Ritsu glanced at her cheerful partner, who must have told her audience a grand joke because the ladies and gentlemen burst out into barely-controlled laughter.

"Not at all. I am merely making an observation," the heiress's voice was rich and smooth like honey against the Captain's ears. "Furthermore, you seem to be waiting for the killer to come back and finish the job, ne?"

"How'd you-"

The blonde moved away, her affable smile gracing her features once again. "Just a haunch, o-ffi-cer."

Ritsu growled and glanced around the room. All the guests appeared to be absorbed in their own little worlds and did not overhear their conversation. She took a deep breath and tried to rein her anger in. "I don't know how you know about the case, but I ask you to keep it to yourself, _ojou-san_."

Mugi took a deliberately slow sip from the glass as the captain waited impatiently for her answer.

"Actually, I was not completely certain before you confirmed my suspicions."

"...manipulative, aren't you?" Ritsu glared contemptuously at the giggling blonde.

"How you wound me," the heiress tilted the glass, her eyes focused on the translucent liquid in the delicate container, "I simply wish to know the truth, Ricchan. To my knowledge, a man like Fusada-san would never miss a chance to… parade his wealth in the very event he hosted."

"What else, Mugi? That reason alone should not lead you to your deduction," the captain watched the blonde's every movement like a coiling snake, ready to strike out and label her as a suspect any moment.

"Correct," she raised her glass like she was making a toast. Ritsu cautiously allowed her gaze to drift towards the table the blonde was pointing at.

At the corner of the dining section of the banquet room, a flamboyantly-dressed woman was sitting with an older woman, who was clad in a rather provocative dress. There was at least one man wearing an indigo tuxedo at each of the surrounding tables. Fusada family's body guards were making small talks with the guests sitting around them but they were obviously alert for any possible danger, judging from the tense way they moved and talked.

"Fusada Maiko is an acquaintance of mine. She should be in the middle of the dance floor right now, for she enjoys being the center of attention more than anything. However, as you can see, she is dining submissively with her mother, someone she detests. Naturally, I have arrived to the conclusion that something is terribly amiss with her father whom she adores more than anyone, because of how he showered her with presents."

Ritsu's hands twitched in her pockets. There was nothing that implied Kotobuki Tsumugi as a suspect, but everything the heiress had said and done so far already made her more suspicious than any other guests.

"You know a lot," the captain chuckled coolly, "any reason why you feel like indulging your observations with me? Besides wanting to confirm them, of course."

"Information is crucial if you want to live in my world, especially if you wish to understand this affluent society, Ricchan~"

The tawny-haired woman scowled at blatant discrimination. '_**My**__ world?' So where do us lowly peasants live in then? _

Mugi merely sipped the drink as the captain's eyes continued to blaze in anger. "It is a simple fact. There are so many things one cannot understand unless they experience it themselves. However, only one criterion is needed for such endeavor. Indeed, when you have the money," she smiled prettily and swirled the glass with a subtle but elegant motion of her wrist, "You can do anything."

"Oh yeah?" Ritsu scoffed, her hand leaving her pocket to gesture towards the royal velvet carpet and the magnificent chandeliers. "All of these can be bought, true, but what else? Can you buy the joy of a kid seeing the glittering lights? Can you buy the proud smile on the mistress's face as she shows her guests into her house?"

Soft lips curved in amusement. "I did not think you are the kind of person to have such philosophical sentiments, officer."

"Age old saying still applies here," amber eyes narrowed in disdain, "Money can't buy everything."

"Of course, of course," the blonde woman balanced the glass with the tips of her index and middle fingers, "Money is merely a puppeteer."

"Oi, be careful-"

The glass wobbled and tipped over, only to be caught by the back of those same fingers. The champagne rippled for several moments until the turbulence faded into utter stillness.

"You have to find the puppets yourself."

"What are you going on about now?" Damn rich people. Damn their condescending way of talking. Damn their nerve-grating polite smiles.

"Money cannot buy everything like you said, Ricchan. For example, you cannot buy hearts."

"Oh? I didn't think you're the kind of person to have such romantic thoughts, lady," Ritsu sneered, oddly triumphant at being able to fling the Kotobuki heiress's words back at her.

"It does not matter though. True, you cannot buy hearts unless," Mugi tilted her head and smiled slowly, "you _steal_ them, ne?"

The captain froze.

The heiress flicked her hair and immediately, a waiter came over to take away her drink. Then she peered at Ritsu with soft, innocent eyes. "Alas, it is nothing more than a plot device for a fictional romance, is it not?"

"Kotobuki Tsumugi, who are you really?"

"A human who has everything yet," she smiled mysteriously, "owns nothing either. That is why I am seeking anything that piques my interest, Captain Tainaka Ritsu."

"And I've somehow made it on your list, _lady_?"

"Indeed you have, _captain_~"

Scoffing, the tawny-haired woman took off her cap and bowed mockingly, "Well, well, it's my great honor. Anything I can do for you then?"

Mugi chortled and lifted her arm. Ritsu immediately gripped the approaching hand out of reflex. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Do not be so tense, Ricchan. What could a sheltered heiress like me do to an experienced officer like you?"

Ritsu sneered but she slowly loosened her grip on the blonde's wrist. The captain decided to humor the ojou-san. She just had the misfortune of becoming a rich woman's toy for now, that was all. Mugi knew a lot more than expected so it was best if she stayed on the heiress's good side for as long as needed, or at least as much as the irritated officer could endure.

She could not help but remain still as Mugi's gloved hand grazed against her cheek and brushed back her hair. It felt so light as if she was touched by a phantom.

"I was right," the blonde's smile widened, "you do have beautiful eyes, Ricchan. I wonder if your heart is just as beautiful, hm?"

"An inappropriate question, don't you think?" Ritsu swallowed and ignored the resulting tingle when Mugi pulled her hand away.

"Oh, it is never inappropriate. Perhaps I should show you the reason, ne?"

The captain's eyes widened as the heiress leaned forward and bestowed a feathery kiss against her cheek. She then whispered something so softly that the frozen woman thought she imagined the words.

Smiling, Mugi pulled away and curtsied elegantly. "I am afraid my mother is waiting for me at our table. I have several business associates I must keep company but I hope we will converse again in the near future. It has been my utmost pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ricchan."

The tawny-haired woman stared blankly long after the heiress walked away. She only regained her composure when she heard her bouncy partner's call.

"Ricchan~ Are you still here?"

"What do you want?" Ritsu snarled and whacked Yui's waving hand away. The brunette sent her a hurt puppy look, but the expression was quickly replaced by a grin.

"I saw everything~"

"So?"

The lieutenant giggled. "I haven't seen that shocked look on your face for so long, Ricchan! Mio-chan was the only one who could ever do that to you~"

"Shaddup. And Mio never tried what that ojou-san did."

Yui laughed again and poked her captain's arm. "Maybe not like that but it was so fun to watch you guys!"

"It's all in the past, so drop it," Ritsu growled, more annoyed at her partner than the issue the brunette brought up.

"Okay okay. Well, what did the Kotobuki lady say?"

"Huh?"

"You know, when she kissed you! I thought I saw her lips moving-"

Suddenly, everything went dark.

The lights extinguished so abruptly that the room was utterly quiet for several moments before pandemonium was unleashed upon the crowd. Frantic shouts of attendees, heavy clatters of falling furniture, and cacophonous shatters of dinnerware ran through the air until a distressed shriek sliced through the air.

Then everything was deathly silent again.

"Yui, calm the guests down while I figure out what's going on."

A small spark of light came into existence that allowed Ritsu to see her lieutenant's serious expression. Yui was holding up her watch, its modified screen serving as an emergency source of light. The mansion's backup electricity had yet to turn on so they must keep everything in order until then.

"Please, everyone, listen to me! I am Lieutenant-"

The captain zoned out as she quickly used her own watch to navigate through the guests in search for the source of the scream. Gradually, the background noise ceased due to Yui's gentle yet persuasive coaxing. The brunette's charismatic voice easily stopped the civilians from panicking and urged them to follow her instructions.

"…capta…can… hea… me?"

Ritsu paused and tapped at her earphone to receive the signal better. "Yeah, what is it?"

Sergeant Wada Akira's gruff voice was solemn. "Fusada-san's family is fine, but the daughter's necklace was stolen."

"What?" The tawny-haired woman rubbed her temples, "The necklace was stolen, but both the wife and the daughter are unharmed?"

"Yeah. Fusada's guards and I have them under protection."

"Good. Don't leave their sides."

"Of course."

After tapping the earphone one more time, the captain then continued to look around the room with her limited vision. The black-haired sergeant was stationed near the Fusadas in case the Heart-Stealer returned to pillage more lives.

However, the necklace was stolen instead. Why? And how did the thief get through security?

Fury consumed Ritsu's mind as she fruitlessly glanced over the corners of the room in search of disturbances. The perpetrator was toying with them. Plucking the necklace off the dead host's daughter despite the security was an insult against the police.

It was as if the thief was telling them he or she could have killed the daughter, but chose not to. It was declaring that It owned the targets' lives.

Then she saw a shadow fluttering before it disappeared behind the balcony.

Ritsu licked her lips and pulled out her handgun from its holster. Very quietly, she walked forward with a predatory calmness that fueled her limbs with barely suppressed vigor. The moment she stepped onto the marble floor, she swiftly pointed her weapon at the silhouette's head.

A dark barrel was also aimed at her own.

Under the poor lighting of the cloudy night sky, Ritsu could barely make out the stranger's appearance. The person was wearing a white cap and sunglasses, and appeared to have black hair. However, it might have been a wig, part of the thief's disguise.

The captain knew not to trust anything at face value.

"Why don't you just give up now? The rest of us will be here soon so why don't you save us both the time, eh?"

"I think not, officer."

The voice was muffled and distorted so it was difficult to determine the person's gender. "I believe you are looking for this?"

A diamond necklace dangled on the thief's fingerless glove.

"But you know… I have no interest in this gem, officer. Here, you can have it back."

The thief threw the necklace into the air then suddenly fired at it. The sudden burst of light as the bullet struck the jewelry blinded Ritsu for a moment, but it was all the thief needed to leap off the balcony and vanish into the night.

Cursing loudly, the captain bent down to pick up the broken pendant. Shards from the chains littered on the floor and the smell of stagnant gunpowder permeated the air. The heart-shaped locket was completely blackened even though the diamond still gleamed magnificently under the weak moonlight.

_A black heart, huh. _

Ritsu touched her cheek as if she could feel the fleeting warmth of the unexpected kiss from earlier. Shaking her head, she slowly stood up and stared into the dark sky. Kotobuki Tsumugi's whispered words echoed in her mind like a soothing yet ominous breeze.

_The world is a simple stage. People act their roles to merely vanish and reappear from scene to scene. The outcome of the performance is not determined by the script but the actors and actresses themselves._

_So, let us play._

Exhaling deeply, the captain turned around and stepped back into the mansion, her thoughts filled with the heiress's words, the perplexing thief, and the elusive Heart-Stealer.

_Yes, let's. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** this is just an opener. More later and certainly more explanations. This story will mostly be in Ritsu, Jun and Ui's POV. Even though this story is mostly Mugitsu, there are other pairings I will be focusing on too (there won't be any love triangles though). One of them, as seen in this opener, will be JunAzu, which will be quite interesting to portray. The other main one, I shall reveal now, will be UixSumire, another very interesting pairing to portray.

Overall, this story is a very fun challenge.

Any criticism and feedback is welcome X3

Background Information:

I'll talk more next chapter :3 but when I say 'Captain', Ritsu's rank is 'Keibu' which is roughly translated as captain or inspector, I think.

_P.S. I did not watch NCSI or any of the crime shows. There may be similarities, given the setting. If I have to name it, the skeleton setting was inspired by Hannibal. _


End file.
